An Unexpected Meeting
by WGDWriter
Summary: Feliciano manages to catch a bug that has been going around. While in the bathroom, he meets someone who not only seems to have caught the bug as well but has a rather familiar face too. Human AU/One-shot


A/N: I'm sorry that it's been a while since I posted anything on here. I was dealing with college and surgery and then once I was finished with that I had to job search and since getting a job in October of 2014 I have been working on getting my writing muse back. I came upon a prompt on Tumblr about two old friends meeting again while being sick in the bathroom once and then I remembered this exact prompt when I was sick so I based this one shot on my experience. I'm finally getting my muse back, but work is keeping me from writing and I'm also on the hunt for a new job since this current one is starting to get too stressful. I will be working on Forget Me Not. I have been able to plot out quite a few chapters but I want to plot out the whole thing so I don't have to put this story on another hiatus. I also have a little nsfw GerIta one shot in the works, but I don't want to upload it here just to get it removed and I don't want to edit out the fun parts just so it can be on here. So I will be posting that someplace else and I will provide a link in another story I put up here (probs Forget Me Not) or even on my profile. Just keep a look out because I will say first in some A/N before anything else. Enjoy this in the meantime my friends!

* * *

A small whimper escaped as Feliciano knelt before the toilet in the boy's bathroom at World Academy. As much as he hated to admit it, Feliciano hadn't been feeling too well for a couple of days now. At first it only seemed like he had a simple cold. A runny nose and the occasional cough was nothing to worry about. Slowly he gained a sore throat for the price of his voice, but Feliciano refused to believe that he had anything serious. Alfred had the same symptoms before and it was only a bad cold. Or, that's what he had told Arthur when the he had asked why Alfred was so quiet. Feliciano had assumed he was also getting a nasty cold and even reassured Lovino that he wasn't sick. But look where he was now.

Feliciano moved closer to the toilet, waiting for the moment his stomach would give up his lunch. But as time ticked away, the terrible feeling in his stomach seemed to go away. Pushing his auburn hair behind his ears, Feliciano wondered if his nerves were just getting to him. He had several important tests he had to take today and with his cold he had a hard time concentrating while studying. When he gained his voice back, Feliciano was happy that he was finally getting better. But he started to not feel well during class and had pushed the feeling to the side up til now. Maybe he was just nervous?

With his stomach feeling better, Feliciano attempted to get to his feet. His legs had nearly fallen asleep with how long he had been on the floor, becoming a bit shaky and he was obviously late for class. Feliciano was lucky that this was one of the few classes that he didn't have a test in. Once he was halfway off the floor, Feliciano had to quickly sink back down as his stomach started acting up once again. For a moment he thought he was going to puke, but once Feliciano was situated on the floor his stomach began to settle down again.

_I'm going to be stuck in here forever._ Feliciano thought with a sad sigh as he moved his legs into a more comfortable position so they wouldn't fall asleep on him.

It obviously wasn't his nerves acting up on him which meant only one thing. Feliciano was sick. And to think he had been careful in making sure he that didn't happen. There was a bug that had sent several students home and since hearing of it, Feliciano took extra precautions in making sure he didn't get sick. He hated being sick. If Feliciano got sick, he was hit pretty hard. Even when Lovino got sick, he never got it as bad as his younger brother.

Feliciano pulled out his phone to look at the time. Lunch had ended almost thirty minutes ago and he also had a missed a text. It was probably from Kiku since they were both supposed to be in World History now. Feliciano had told Kiku he left his book in his locker and would catch up with him, but the nausea the brunette had been pushing aside since second period forced him into the bathroom. With shaky fingers, Feliciano replied to his worried friend's text and awaited his fate. His stomach wasn't going to be letting go of his food anytime soon, but there was no way he could wait forever. The brunette hated the thought of forcing oneself to vomit, but it was the only way he could avoid accidentally puking on the way to the nurse's office. Plus he would feel a lot better which meant he didn't have to feel his stomach feeling like it currently did.

The only problem was that Feliciano didn't know how to induce vomiting. The only thing that popped up in his mind was putting his fingers in his mouth but the brunette didn't want to risk getting sick on himself. Feliciano whimpered at the discomfort in his abdominal when he dared to shift slightly, and that's when an idea came to him. He wasn't sure if it would work, but if it didn't he could always get Kiku to help him get to the nurse through text.

Moving to his knees, the discomfort in Feliciano's stomach got worse. Oh god he hoped this worked. He didn't want to have to deal with this feeling for the whole day. Closing his eyes, Feliciano leaned forward and pretended to puke. The halfhearted dry heave didn't seem to be much, but it started something. Before he knew it, the brunette was actually puking and god he wished he didn't make himself do this. Why did he have to get himself to vomit?

While Feliciano was getting sick, he heard someone rush into the bathroom. Great, someone was there to hear his distressed noises. He hoped it wasn't Kiku. _Please leave!_ Feliciano mentally begged as his body heaved again, still not done with his torment.

Instead of hearing the person leave or even his name, whoever entered the bathroom rushed to the stall next to Feliciano and heard them getting sick as well. Feliciano wondered if the other boy had a weak stomach and hearing the brunette caused him to get sick.

Once Feliciano had a break, he looked at what he could see of the stranger and said in a weak voice, "I-I'm sorry if you got sick because of me."

The other boy coughed and breathed heavily before responding in a deep, strongly accented, yet weak voice, "Y-You didn't." He then heaved again.

Feliciano's stomach flipped, causing his body to heave as well. At least he didn't cause the other boy to get sick which made the brunette a bit happy in his miserable situation. He soon caught a break, coughing after dry heaving one last time. Feliciano moaned with misery, but he was glad the whole thing was over. The other boy however wasn't quite done, and the brunette felt a bit too weak to stand up. Cleaning up his mouth before flushing the toilet, Feliciano sighed and glanced at what he could see of the other boy once again.

"F-Feliciano," he breathed out.

"W-What?" the other boy managed to get out before puking once again.

"Feliciano," he repeated a bit louder, though he sounded rather pathetic doing so.

It took a bit for the other boy to respond, but once he did his deep voice sounded worn out. "Ludwig…"

Feliciano smiled to himself at the sound of the other boy's name. He used to know someone by that name a couple of years back. Unfortunately, the Ludwig he knew had to move back to his home country due to a family issue and they never kept in touch. His smile became sad as Feliciano thought of his old friend. They had been rather close. It's just too bad Feliciano never got the chance to give his friend his new number before moving to America for school. His old phone wasn't the best and erased his contacts every couple of weeks which is why Feliciano had a notebook with all of his contacts. But then when he moved to America, the notebook got misplaced and Feliciano only recovered half of his old contacts since.

Feliciano heard Ludwig flush the toilet before stumbling to his feet and hissed in a language the brunette couldn't understand. The sound of something hitting the floor came to his ears and something slid into Feliciano's stall. It took a moment for Feliciano to register that Ludwig had dropped his glasses and even longer to realize that Ludwig had gotten out of his stall to search for them.

"Where the hell are they?" Ludwig muttered in English which snapped Feliciano out of his staring trance.

"H-Here." Feliciano called out as he grabbed the other's glasses and got onto shaky legs.

The other boy sighed with relief as Feliciano leaned up against the wall of his stall, placing a hand across his belly. He was happy that his stomach wasn't acting up, but he wasn't sure if he could get to the nurse's office alone. Ludwig's feet were in front of Feliciano's stall as he unlocked the door and once Feliciano opened the door, he nearly dropped the glasses onto the floor again as he stared at the boy in front of him.

Before Feliciano was Ludwig. He was a good 8 centimeters taller than him with rather pale skin that Feliciano wasn't sure was natural or because Ludwig wasn't well. His hair was short, blond, and was a messily slicked back with several strands of hair sticking to his forehead. Blue eyes stared back at Feliciano with the same surprise that were in the brunette's honey brown eyes and the two of them were silent for a while until Ludwig spoke up.

"Feliciano? Feliciano Vargas?"

The brunette simply nodded, a smile spreading across his face. "I didn't even recognize your voice Luddy!"

The surprise on the other's face broke into a smile and Ludwig gave into a small laugh. "Likewise."

"Feliciano?" someone called. Looking at the entrance to the bathroom, Feliciano saw his friend Kiku with a worried expression. "I just got your text and Mr. Adan said I could bring you to the nurse." Looking between the two boys in the room, the smaller man glanced at Feliciano for clarification.

"Ah, Kiku!" Feliciano smiled at his friend, "Thank you for coming. Let me introduce you to someone. This is Ludwig Beilschmidt! He's the friend I told you about that moved away before I came to America."


End file.
